


El día en que volviste a la tierra

by hayako



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayako/pseuds/hayako
Summary: La historia de como Jesse descubre la verdadera identidad de Reaper.





	El día en que volviste a la tierra

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo del fandom. Deberían estar conscientes de las etiquetas, quizá no es taaaaaaan fuerte como había sido mi intención en un inicio (si.. aspiraba a más, así de mal estoy hahaha) pero es bastante alejado de lo que normalmente hago.
> 
> Dedicado a mi Reyes dictadorincansablecoachnazi que no sólo me apoya si no que me obliga a mejorar. Gracias por soportarme como el hijo rebelde que odias y quieres a la vez.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten~

Había escuchado muchas historias sobre un agente de talón que tenía habilidades asombrosas, un hombre que se movía como la muerte entre los vivos que devoraban las almas de los caídos. Las historias a su alrededor eran muchas y cada una más exagerada que la anterior convirtiendo al agente en una leyenda, sin embargo se había negado por completo a creer historias historias, ya no era un crío para aceptar las tonterías que contaban los agentes que atemorizados huían de la batalla, él no había regresado a Overatch para eso.

Pero cuando el hombre de máscara blanca y gabardina negra se deshizo ante sus ojos en medio de un remolino de oscuridad supo que quizá no hay nada de seguir negando su existencia. Sus habilidades para no ser tan exageradas como había pensado en un inicio.

Su boca se abrió por completo dejando que el tabaco entre sus labios cayera libre mientras su mano se apretaba contra su arma en busca de la seguridad que solo le daba estar preparado. El hombre misterioso se mueve con la elegancia de un felino y la precisión de la experiencia, las grandes escopetas en sus manos y obedece sin piedad mientras el otro giraba en un vórtice mortal.

Había sido una suerte que estuviese ubicado a una distancia segura porque en ese momento era tan embellecido viendo como el enemigo rompía sus filas que había olvidado que debía resguardarse para comenzar un regresar al fuego. Fue cuando el hombre de la máscara fue consciente de su existencia.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras que el hombre giraba lentamente en su dirección dedicándole toda su atención, sus pies contra el suelo se levantaban en su contorno con cada paso que daba, tras la máscara ojos rojos de orbes oscuras le examinaban fijamente con una mirada dura, el aire empezaba a sentirse extraño a su alrededor cuando un lejos alguien gritó el nombre del asesino frente a él, quien se detuvo en seco pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento que revelara su intención de irse pronto.

\- Reaper, tenemos una situación aquí! - La voz volvió a insistir con urgencia en lo que el hombre solo ladeo un poco la cabeza y después de unos segundos desmaterializó en un vórtice de penumbra dejándole con el brazo extendido arma en mano sin un objetivo a cual apuntar. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento había desenfundado su arma.

El comunicador volvió a la vida en su oído pidiendo a todos los agentes se reagruparan en el punto de extracción, Tracer había resultado herida. Por Reaper.

 

***

 

Aún le parecía un misterio la razón por la que seguían mandándolo a misiones en cubierto cuando era bien sabido por todos los que la sutileza y la discreción nunca había sido habilidades que poseyera. Aunque de igual forma disfrutaba de la libertad que ese tipo de misiones el brindaba.

El aire frío inundó sus pulmones cuando salió de la comida establecida, el lugar apenas se mantenía de pie pero sin duda era la mejor comida que había probado en meses. Overwatch podía volver un resurgir como en sus antiguos años de gloria, pero la comida en siempre sabría una tierra para él mientras no contrataran un cocinero real, que los agentes se encargaran de la comida era la peor idea que habían tenido en años. Aún siente náuseas al recordar la cena que Tracer les obligó a comer un par de semanas atrás.

Suspiró sonriendo con resignación al recordar que le quedaba muy pocos días de buena comida fuera de la base. Aunque quizá llevar un poco de comida congelada y guardarla en su habitación, podría resistir varias semanas.

Caminaba de regreso al punto de control cuando un ruido a su derecha llamó su atención y no pudo más que sonreír al ver que se trataba de un callejón oscuro el lugar de donde estaba el misterioso ruido. Si hubo un ladrón violador escondido en la mitad del callejón no podría ser más cliché.

Frunció el ceño por un momento de cuenta, que podría haber alguien en peligro, no estaría de más investigar, después de todo ahora era un agente de Overwatch, comportarse como héroe venía como requisito en su puesto de trabajo. Igual solo podría ser un gato callejero buscando comida en los basureros.

Una lámpara de pared iluminó una puerta vieja un medio callejón y decidió que un juego de ruidos probó de ahí. Por lo que se ha comprobar la suya ya empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, completamente a cualquier señal de una posible amenaza. Desenfundó su arma en automático cuando una bote se ladeo detrás de él y un animal salió corriendo hacia la entrada del callejón no sin antes haberle sacado un susto.

\- Tipico ... - gruñó al darse cuenta que no había amenaza - maldita pérdida de tiempo - volvió un refunfuñar volviendo sobre sus pasos cuando un fuerte golpe en su costado el azotó contra la pared del callejón a su derecha haciendo que resbalara y terminara en el suelo bastante confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo - Que demo .. - maldijo en automático pero se detuvo cuando fue identificado como un atacante, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y erizando su piel.

Segador.

Sólo el poder ver su silueta en el medio de la oscuridad pero su más brillante con la lámpara luz de la única lámpara del callejón, sus pupilas rojas completamente fijas en él mientras que sus manos se extienden en su dirección cada una con una lista de la lista para disparar. No había duda, el hombre que el miraba sin decir una palabra era el mercenario de Talon. Habían pasado semanas desde que había sido visto por primera vez y en realidad había deseado no volver a verle, aún estaba resolviendo una forma de disparar un ser intangible. Porquería de suerte que se cargaba.

\- Interesante forma de comenzar una conversación - dicho de forma sarcástica mientras que sus ojos buscaban de forma rápida el paradero de su arma, ¿cómo había sido tan torpe? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó volviendo su mirada al otro, su arma estaba demasiado lejos tras su agresor no era una opción si quería salir con vida de aquello.

El ser frente a él ninguna señalización de la que quiere es una conversación de la prenda de vestir por el precio no es por el contrario se quedó en silencio observó tirado en el suelo desde toda la altura, los pliegues de su gabardina evaporando de forma sutil impidiendo que tuviese una forma completamente definida. ¿Qué demonios era?

\- Escucha ... Parece que lo que estás pasando de maravilla viendome tirado en este sucio callejón debes saber que no es mi forma de pasar el tiempo así que si me permites largarme, puedes seguir con tu contemplación infinita .. Meditación budista o lo que sea - dijo restándole importancia a la situación aparentando que todo estaba bien en su corazón latiendo de forma desenfrenada en su pecho el recordaba que estaba en una situación de vida o muerte - Así que si me permites ... - continuó empezando un ponerse de pie a lo que solo obtuvo como respuesta el repentino disparo de ambas escopetas en los costados de sus brazos y advertencia - Whoa! Joder! Ya entendí! Me quedo, me quedo!

El otro no dio señales de responder al insulto o de inmutarse ante sus movimientos sino por el contrario el signo observando en silencio. Aquello se ha convertido en una situación no solo peligrosa sino que también totalmente extraña, sin embargo no parecía que el otro no quería matarlo, después de todo no hay sentido de pérdida de tiempo. Si no le gusta el muerto y quizá podría presionar un poco y con suerte en una distracción rodar hasta donde su arma se encuentraba y defenderse ... ¿cierto?

¿Qué clase de juego es este? - dijo frunciendo el ceño, era el tiempo de probar su suerte - ¿Me vas a matar o solo te vas un quedar ahí viéndome? Porque francamente estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo es peor que morir, así que presione y termine esta tortura aburrida - le retó mientras con más confianza al no obtener respuesta - ¿No me estás escuchando maldita perra? ¿Qué te gusta probar y qué no te enseñaron a ladrar para comunicarte? - mientras que su mano se cerraba alrededor de lo que parecía un solo tubo, Reaper sin señales de alarma de movimiento además de una inclinación de la cabeza como si estuviese pensando en sus palabras.

Esta era su oportunidad si lanzaba el tubo contra la cabeza tendría el tiempo necesario para llegar a su arma y continuar con el plan, era ahora o nunca.

\- ... jodete imbécil - dijo mientras lanzaba el pedazo de metal en su dirección antes de rodar para llegar a su arma, pero sólo sus dedos se cerró en un todo alrededor de un volvió negro.

 

***

 

Pegó su espalda contra la pared buscando un refugio de los incesantes disparos de las escasas escopetas. ¿Qué nunca terminó sus municiones? Llevaban más tiempo del cubo imaginado en ese intercambio de fuego y comenzaba a quedarse sin municiones. Y odiaba por completo la idea de huir. No de él.

Aún recordaba cómo hacía un par de meses que aquel "hombre" le había dejado inconsciente en medio de un callejón. Había sido una vergüenza darse cuenta que siempre había estado bajo su poder, no había sido capaz de defender y eso el molestaba de sobremanera. Reaper no era mejor que él y lo iba a probar. Nadie le amenazaba de aquel modo y continuaba viviendo.

Se asomó por un momento para ver como Reaper soltaba sus armas antes de desenfundar otras en contra de todo pronóstico ¿Cuántas armas son traer bajo la gabardina? No tienes mas sentido recargar Alcanzó un cubrirse antes de que los disparos en su dirección volvieran un reanudarse, en el comunicador Retirado de la emoción que estaba moviendo la carga al punto de la extracción. Al menos alguien estaba ocupando de terminar la misión por lo que había ido a ese lugar.

\- Maldita sea - gruñó cuando una chica se acercó demasiado cerca de su sombrero, Reaper se estaba moviendo, necesitaba buscar otro lugar para lograr un tiro certero, la última ronda de balas había sido colocada en el arma, no tendría otra oportunidad. Giró por el suelo para escapar de las balas antes de volver a cubrirse de un pilar de ahí apuntó al ser de negro pero antes de que las balas llegaran a él ya había desmaterializado para mover como humo a un lugar más seguro - ¡¿Qué demonios ?! - dijo completamente frustrado al ver como Reaper huía de la muerte una vez más.

No hay solución para que otro día. Empezó a correr en la dirección opuesta al agente de encajonamiento de Talón cuando doblar una esquina de los hombres de talón el esperaba apuntándole.

\- Hey amigos ... - dijo con una sonrisa tratando de pensar en una forma de escapar con la vida de aquello cuando detrás de ellos un remolino de humo empezaba un creador formando una figura humana que ya le era familiar. Estaba completamente jodido.

Se movió un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando uno de los hombres abrió fuego y una bala terminó sobre su brazo izquierdo, provocando una herida apenas peligrosa pero igual de doloroso. Se recargó contra la pared apretando con fuerza su mano sobre la herida para el contener la sangre que se escapaba por sus dedos. Ahora si estaba terminado, no había forma en que terminara con tres hombres de Talón sin municiones y con un brazo herido.

Estaba por volver a hablar cuando el sonido de escopeta llenó el lugar, sus ojos se abrieron en la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido el objetivo de ese disparo, a los pies de Reaper el agente que lo había disparado yacía sin vida en el medio de un charco de sangre

\- Él es mío, nadie lo toca más que yo - Advirtió el encapuchado con la voz grave y el hombre al lado de que el miraba con una expresión de pánico. Reaper le había disparado a su propio compañero sin piedad alguna.

Apenas recordaba haber salido corriendo del lugar después de haber lanzado su última granada aturdidora, en su cabeza la voz fría y amenazante del ser de la máscara se repite una y otra vez con una frase que no diga "Él es mío".

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

 

***

 

Era cerca de los medios de comunicación cuando llegó a la creación y no más de lo que sonreír de forma amplia cuando una chica meneó sus tetas invitan a pasar un buen rato con ella, chica preciosa de ojos grandes y cintura delgada. Pero su humor en ese momento estaba más inclinado a algo más áspero.

En la pista de las chicas bailaban desnudas entre gritos eufóricos de su audiencia que los incitaban a seguir, en las mesas hombres vestidos aislados con tanga servían bebidas detenido por vez en vez para dejar tocar por los clientes. Sin duda alguna que has conseguido en el lugar correcto.

Se instaló en la barra y pidió una bebida mientras sus ojos buscaban el lugar en busca de "algo" de su agrado.

Estoy buscando - dijo una voz a su lado. Un joven alto y amplio de hombros le sonreía con confianza y coquetería. No está mal

\- Parece que sí - Respondió dándole un trago a la botella frente a él.

La negociación de las tarifas sólo fue necesaria cuando el joven estaba conduciendo por un pasillo hacia los privados. El paquete de lujo siempre la necesidad de más privacidad. Apenas habiendo llegado al lugar el hombre empezó a desnudarle mientras besaba su cuello con entusiasmo. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez en que había tenido acción de forma decente por lo que su polla no tardó en mostrarse completamente erecta.

Su erección acaba de ser liberada por el joven que ahora se encuentra de rodillas bastante dispuesto a comenzar con el paquete de lujo cuando en el salón principal se escucharon varios disparos amortiguados sólo los gritos de la gente que en el pareco ser capaz de elevar la voz sobre la música eléctrica de fondo.

El hombre a sus pies elevó su mirada antes de tratar de abrir la puerta pero se abrió antes de una patada por la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar. Reaper solo le dio una mirada apreciativa antes de centrarse en el joven que había intencionado huir momentos antes y sin dar oportunidad a ninguna palabra el disparó en la cara esparciendo parte de su cerebro por el lugar una causa de la cercanía a la que recibió recibido el impacto El cuerpo cayó al instante comenzando a crear un charco de sangre ante su mirada atónita.

\- Él es mío ... - Dijo al cadáver a sus pies con una voz que helaba la sangre. Escucharlo repetir aquella frase lo hacía aún peor.

Su corazón latina con fuerza en su pecho por la adrenalina que empezaba a correr por sus venas mientras su ceo pasaba del temor al odio y su mano se movía de forma rápida a su arma todavía sujeta en su cintura. Había pasado apenas un par de segundos cuando ya tenía su revólver apuntando a la cabeza del otro.

El resultado fue perfecto pero, como si hubiese adivinado su movimiento, el encapuchado se desmaterializó desapareciendo por un instante sólo para aparecer detrás de él. Fue entonces cuando sintió el grueso de la escopeta contra la parte posterior de su cabeza.

\- Tírala - ordenó con la voz y el oído mientras se cerraba el espacio entre ellos y recorriendo el arma a su nuca.

Su mano tembló en el agarre de la empuñadura de su revólver sabiendo que era su única defensa pero el peso del arma sobre su nuca el recordó que era un mal plan. Soltar el arma que cayó a su costado antes de que Reaper la alejaria con una patata que desliza hasta el carbón de la sangre que no deja de crecer, sintió como su cinturón era desgarrado para deshacerse de igual forma de sus granadas aturdidoras.

¿Qué supone que significa esto? - exigió saber mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños y sus costados ante la impotencia de su situación - ¿Estás siguiéndome, idiota? - preguntó con asco en la voz, sin medirse en sus expresiones, estaba harto de unas apariciones sin sentido - ¿Es que eres un enfermo? ¿Alguna clase de imbécil con parafilias acosadoras? ¿Qué te crees que tienes el derecho a ...?

\- Eres mío ... - Sentenció interrumpiendo lo que decía con un gruñido bajo.

\- Yo no soy de nadie, idiota - empezó a voltearse para verlo de frente, pero sólo había girado un poco, el otro el tomó por el brazo torciéndolo en su espalda antes de golpear contra la mesa a su lado. - Agh - se quejó contra la mesa ladeando el rostro para poder adoptar una postura menos dolorosa sin conseguir resultados.

\- Tú me perteneces - volvió una declaración antes de tirar la escopeta con la que el apuntaba en una parte de la habitación, las garras que tenía por la mano, ahora libre, deslizándose por la orilla de su pantalón antes de rasgarlo por la mitad para dejar con ello parte de su culo expuesto.

No, eso no

¿Qué crees que haces? - preguntó con ansiedad en su voz intentando escapar de agarre sobre su brazo - Suéltame, bastardo! - gritó imprimiendo esta vez más fuerza en sus movimientos tratando de salir, de buscar una escapatoria.

Sin conseguir ninguna respuesta por la parte de su oído y escuchó como Reaper desabrochaba su propio pantalón y apenas fue consciente de lo que sucedió cuando el miembro demasiado grande del agente de Talón fue introducido en su interior sin preparar alguna.

No pudo evitar que un grito de dolor abandonara su garganta antes de ese movimiento, la erección que había tenido minutos antes había cedido por completo ante el dolor penetrante en su interior. Estaba siendo violado.

\- Deja ... déjame, suéltame maldito desgraciado - gritó en una orden buscando su liberación pero el hombre detrás de él, sordo a sus palabras, comenzó a moverse contra su entrada y con cada una de las cosas que se siente como el miembro ajeno desgarraba su interior, sus muslos manchándose de sangre a medida que la velocidad del otro aumentaba.

Quizá ha pasado un poco de tiempo pero se ha encontrado una eternidad cuando ha alcanzado el clímax en medio de animales gruñidos. Podía oír la respiración de la otra parte de la máscara, pero sus propios ojos están fijos en la pared, sus labios se había dejado de gritar amenazas, sus ojos se han nublado por un momento en el dolor.

El encapuchado salió de su interior con un sonido de pastoso y limpió su pesado miembro de sus nalgas antes de guardarlo liberando su brazo de agarre sobre su espalda.

\- Mío - gruñó de forma primitiva y en ese instante por fin de quiso lanzarse por su arma y volver a dispararle pero sus piernas sólo respondió haciendo que tropezara con el pantalón ahora desgarrado y mitad de sus muslos.

Cuando volvemos a ver a su agresor, este observaba de toda la altura con la cabeza levemente ladeada en un gesto que parecía de burla. Frunció el ceño y se estiró para su arma ahora cubierta de sangre ajena pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad de apuntar el otro se había desvanecido.

Su respiración fue agitada mientras en su mano su revólver temblaba ante la realización de lo que acababa de suceder ...

 

***

 

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había sucedido desde aquella primera vez. En realidad no quiero pensar en ello porque el constante fracaso estaba empezando amedrentar su ánimo.

Cada vez que lo he hecho, no importaba el lugar en el que se encontraba en la misión Reaper siempre había aparecido cuando estaba solo y el tomaba por la fuerza en cualquier acción que hiciera para detenerle, el agente de Talon siempre parecía ir un paso adelante en sus aviones, por un momento había pensado que en la base de estar a salvo pero cuando el ser se presentó en el medio de la noche en su habitación que nada iba a detenerlo.

No hay algo que pueda decir Un héroe que no puede defender a sí mismo no es un héroe en lo absoluto. Además lo último que quería era aceptar que un agente de Talon lo había estado violando los últimos 6 meses.

Hubiera preferido morir ... si las cosas no se hubiesen encontrado torcido tanto.

Su cabeza se movió contra el miembro de ajeno permitiendo que llegara profundo en su garganta un ritmo rápido, ya no era tan difícil como la primera vez en que había intentado tragarlo por completo, desde aquella lejana casi por voluntad propia

Sabía que el arma que el apuntaba en la cabeza hacía mucho que se había desvanecido pero aún así continuó probando el sabor amargo del miembro como si de ella dependiera de su vida. Recordaba que en el pasado cuando la situación había sido similar, cuando se había dejado de pelear y perder, se había negado un frenazo en los encuentros, se había negado a arrodillarse para complacerle, había preferido morir y había existido un dispararle. Esa noche se encontró en un muñeco de nieve en su cama por una bola de escopeta en la cabeza, cerca de un científico de una base de bateador. Las muertas continuaron una noche por las medidas extremas de seguridad que fueron adoptadas frustrando por completo las defensas de la organización, nadie comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo lo que lo causaba. Hasta que lo volvió a ver. En ese momento supo que sus manos estaban manchadas de toda esa sangre inocente derramada. Después de ese día, todo había caído en picada ...

\- Eres una puta sucia - dijo Reaper con voz grave - tan desesperada por verga.

Eso no impidió que siguiera. Hacía tiempo que Reaper se volvía mucho más vocal trayendo escalofríos con cada palabra pronunciada con aquella voz gruesa y fría que no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza con una sensación de extrañeza que hacía pensar que se trataba de un recuerdo y no de la realidad real.

El miembro fue retirado de su boca antes de que fuese tomado del brazo para ser empujado contra un ventanal interior de un segundo piso en la base lunar. Abajo sus compañeros luchaban contra las fuerzas de Talon.

¿Puedes verlos, perra? - dijo contra su oído mientras bajaba sus pantalones liberando su miembro ahora completamente visible frente al cristal - ya no eres uno de ellos, ya no sabes luchar, eres una perra que se excita cuando me ve - dijo con confianza y una risa salada amortiguada por la máscara - ¿te gustaría que te vieran, cierto? ¿Quieres que vean cómo te meto mi gruesa verga en el culo? ¿Eso quieres, puta?

Apenas alcanzó un pegar la cara contra el cristal cerrando los ojos, su rostro estaba caliente, su respiración agitada, un pesar de que nunca contestaba las acusaciones de Reaper, su propio miembro se levantaba completamente excitado entre sus piernas confirmando el agente de Talon que no puedo estar tan equivocado en sus afirmaciones.

¿En qué momento se ha visto envuelto en esa basura? En qué momento había sucedido eso ¿En qué momento sus propios deseos se han visto tan corrompidos?

Por qué él

Sus palmas sudorosas se pegaban abiertas a contra el cristal buscando un apoyo mientras que los labios se separaron en un gemido cuando el hombre en su espalda lo penetró, esta vez le había ordenado prepararse un sí mismo por lo que el dolor fue soportable antes de que se convirtiera en placer poco disimulado por una boca que se negaba a dejar de jadear.

Sólo abrió sus ojos para ver cómo Mercy volaba en dirección a Zarya para ofrecerle un poco de alivio, las dos mujeres completamente concentradas en sus tareas no se daban cuenta de que pocos metros fueron tomadas por el enemigo. Su miembro vibró ante la idea de ser descubierto en aquella posición sumisa completamente expuesto contra un cristal que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. El siguiente mensaje, Peleando al lado de sus compañeros, sin embargo, sin embargo, sin embargo, sin embargo,

Las garras de Reaper se aferraron contra las caderas mientras aceleraban el ritmo, dejando en el proceso cortadas ahora bastante usuales en su cuerpo. Podía sentir en su interior el propio orgasmo que se acerca con cada estocada demasiado profunda y acertada, no se necesitó mucho más cuando su miembro estaba escupiendo su semilla contra el cristal, sus labios que colocaban completamente abiertos en el placer y si el cristal y el cubo eran tan grueso toda la base para lo escuchado.

\- Menuda puta, te has venido sin tocarte - se burló de la máscara mientras seguía con las profundas estocadas, lo que un par de minutos después estaba llenando su interior entre pequeños gruñidos de placer. El líquido escurrió por sus muslos apenas había salido de su interior deja una sensación extraña - Ven aquí pera, limpia - ordenó ofreciendo su verga ahora recubierta de semen.

Dejó el cristal para hacer frente a un ceño fruncido en su rostro, odiaba ser rebajado de aquella forma pero el peso de tantas las muertes en sus manos era demasiado grande, el no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer ese monstruo era su culpa todo lo que pasara en consecuencia a su desobediencia. Dudó por un momento antes de arrodillarse frente a él y empezar a limpiar el miembro pasando de forma obediente la lengua por toda su longitud y chupando su cabeza asegurándose de que no quedase rastro alguno de esperma en él. Reaper guardó su sucio y levantó con su garra su mentón haciendo que mirase a los ojos. Esta vez era el silencio, algo tan desconcertante después de todas sus palabras humillantes.

El momento se prolongó casi completamente antes de que el encapuchado saliera de la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra.

Se levantó con pesadez y empezó a buscar su ropa que había sido regada por el lugar pero cuando se agachó para tomar su sombrero se percató de una pared de espejo que la regresaba a su reflejo completo. Sus labios eran hinchados y rojos por estar alrededor del tiempo de la enorme verja, había restos de semen que escurrían entre sus muslos demasiado, su cabello se revolvía desordenado regalan una apariencia salvaje, pero sobre todo eso su rostro era la vida imagen del vacío , la frustración y el placer ciego.

¿Cómo has llegado a esto?

 

***

 

No hay más que la sombra del lo que había sido antes de que todo comenzara. Había bajado demasiado de peso y en los enraizamientos fallaba cada vez más, evitaba las zonas comunes tratado de eludir las preguntas sobre sí mismo. Cada vez era más difícil salir de su habitación sin que su mente lo golpeara con la verdadera razón de su estado actual.

Lo que se empezó a hacer como un abuso se convirtió en un motivo de placer. Había estado cogiendo de forma consensual con Reaper, el ser que lo había violado, que hería a sus amigos en cada misión, el maldito ser que había matado a docenas de personas sin piedad solo para conseguir lo que deseaba. Había sido usado por Reaper y en cada ocasión él había rogado por más, había obedecido como la perra que el otro siempre afirmaba que era dándole con la razón en todo.

Se removió en la cama antes de aceptar que esa era una de "esas" noches. Se sentó en la cama viendo sus manos cerrarse en los puños sobre sus piernas, la única luz de la habitación era la luz de luna que entraba por su ventana.

¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota como para haber caído en los juegos mentales del enemigo? Había fallado por completo a todo lo que había jurado servir, había dejado de ser un héroe para convertirse en un juguete sexual, una puta anhelante de ser utilizada y desechada como objeto ... ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo?

Aún recordaba la forma en que sus caderas se levantaron contra el miembro de Reaper durante su último encuentro, el deseo que quemaba debajo de la piel cada vez que el otro mordia su cuello y araña en su espalda, la forma en que su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada ante la idea de que los encuentros con el asesino el hacían sentir que aquello ya había pasado mucho tiempo atrás, como si tratara de un recuerdo que no tiene acceso pero que cosquilleaba en lo profundo de su cerebro. Una sensación que hace la necesidad de convencer de aquella situación con el agente de talón no de ...

Estaba roto, era la única explicación y no ha dado lugar a continuar esa forma.

Levantó la mirada para ver su revólver sobre el escritorio, ni siquiera recordaba cuando lo había usado por última vez. Caminó en su dirección, quizá aquella arma era lo único que quedaba de él y la idea de permitirse terminar con ella su miserable vida comenzó a tomar la fuerza mientras la sostenía. Estaba tan cansado de pelear contra todos, contra sí mismo.

Apuntaba el arma contra el silbido de viento cuando el sonido es bastante familiar en el interior de la habitación sólo para traer consigo al segador de almas, el agente de talón que había causado toda su miseria.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo para el espectáculo - dijo de forma sarcástica con una sonrisa en los labios mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los ajenos.

El arma tembló en su sien cuando el otro aún sin pronunciar palabra alguna dio un par de pasos en su dirección acortando la distancia entre ellos. Parecía absurdo que el único que suena a su muerte fuese aquel que llamó cegador de almas. Quizá la solución no está en morir aunque parecía haber agotado todas sus opciones.

Reaper volvió a dar un paso más pero solo estuvo a su alcance estiró su brazo para apuntar con el arma y dispararle sin pensar justo en medio de los ojos. El sonido de la máscara rompiéndose fue tan estridente como el arma en sí. Era la primera vez que el agente de Talón no se desvanecía para eludir una bala y ahora un peso de no haber sido matado su máscara caía en pedazos contra el suelo de su habitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron en la sorpresa después de tantos meses que rostro bajo la máscara. Los ojos penetrantes de pupilas rojas en el otro lado de la pantalla y el hueso. El cabello largo y ondulado enmarcaba su rostro demasiado pálido de forma armónica pero estaba seguro que el cabello corto lucía tan bien en él como el largo.

\- G ... ¿Gabe? - logró tartamudear en una pregunta.

Los ojos del otro miran fijado por un poco más de tiempo antes de que todo el cuerpo se desvaneciera en una columna de humo que se esparció por todo el suelo de la habitación hasta desaparecer.

 

***

 

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que habían visto a Reaper. Desde aquella noche en su habitación sin haber vuelto a escuchar el video por el otro lugar, dejandole con mucho más confundido. Aquel rostro había sido el de Gabriel Reyes y aunque estaba bastante seguro de ello, de alguna forma que no hubiese vuelto a aparecer se lo confirmaba aún más.

Jugó con el arma en su mano mientras que esperaba de su posición de la vigía que el transporte llega por el equipo. Aquellos días sin Reyes había hecho el mella en él, había sentido la rabia por no haber sabido antes, había golpeado las paredes y la madera desatada con el único fin de liberar toda la frustración, había llorado solamente en la noche ante la incertidumbre de lo que había pasado.

Pero ahora que sabía la verdad sobre quién era Reaper, rendirse estaba muy lejos de ser su opción. Tenía que verlo menos una vez, con que gritan y piden una explicación, necesitaba tener respuestas por todo lo que había sucedido con Blackwatch, por todo lo que había pasado en ellos, por lo que estaba pasando justo ahora.

Necesitaba respuestas.

Humo negro flotó cerca de la base de una torre en varios metros de la distancia de donde él montaba guardia y su corazón comenzó una martilla con fuerza contra pecho en la anticipación de lo que estaba por suceder. Corrió en su dirección para llegar justo cuando el otro se materializó en medio de un vórtice de oscuridad.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante y las palabras se perdieron en su garganta abandonar por completo en la incertidumbre de lo que debía hacer. No hay peticiones en el mismo instante no existían las preguntas.

Estiró sus manos para tocar la máscara del otro que no se movió de su lugar permitiendo con el tacto. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por el contorno frío y liso de la máscara antes de levantarla lentamente volviendo un revelar aquel rostro que estaba seguro pocas veces era visto por otro ser.

Sus ojos se perdieron en los ajos mientras su mano acunaba su mejilla apenas completa, el cabello ondulado agitando un su alrededor creando con un halo etéreo y místico que perdió importancia cuando el hombre frente a él inclinó su cabeza solo un poco en el tacto de su mano

Fue un solo instante antes de que el que el que había sido en el Blackwatch comenzó a deshacerse bajo su mano convirtiéndose en jirones de humo mientras que sus ojos ahora rojos no deja de taladrarle con aquella mirada profunda.

Entonces descubrieron que no hay más importancia. Reconstruir su presente se volvió a su prioridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... que les parece? Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Por favor dejen un comentario! todo lo que me digan me ayuda a mejorar y lo valoro mucho.
> 
> Gracias!


End file.
